


【DMC】【触手x尼禄】礼物 Gift【NC-17】【PWP】

by bruciehoney



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleep Sex, Tentacles
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 19:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18581374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruciehoney/pseuds/bruciehoney
Summary: 维吉尔和但丁从魔界回来的时候，带尼禄带了一盆礼物。然而尼禄的一次意外流血，让事情变得复杂了起来。





	【DMC】【触手x尼禄】礼物 Gift【NC-17】【PWP】

尼禄自从知道维吉尔是他亲爹之后，他就彻底明白阎魔刀应该是回不到他手上了。但丁他的亲叔叔似乎察觉到尼禄在失去阎魔刀之后的自责感，从魔界回到人界的时候，偷偷摸摸给尼禄带来了一份礼物，一个被他改良过的魔树，只要浇浇水就能活。

尼禄收到来自亲叔叔的礼物，由他的亲爸爸亲自交给自己，他便小心翼翼地将花盆放在自己的床头柜上，每天都细心呵护这颗看上去和普通植物没有区别的魔树。直到后来，尼禄出去猎魔带着一身伤回家，根本来不及跟姬莉叶通报一声，就一头倒在了床上，刚刚愈合的伤口被尼禄肉体一压，还是渗出了一些血水。

魔树似乎是察觉到了空气中散发出来的血腥味，本质上还是魔物的它，趁着尼禄不注意的时候，悄悄地伸出的了一根触手，贪婪的吮吸着那点几乎不解渴的血液。或许是因为尼禄身上的恶魔血液并没有那么浓厚，魔树开始贪婪的将触手伸进了尼禄的衣服里。

细小的触手缓缓地探进衣服里，顺着皮肤接触到再次愈合的伤口，却并不满足于皮肤上仅存的那些干涸的血迹。触手的顶端在伤口上试探着，虽然不再流血，但是并不代表没有裂缝，顺着伤口的纹路，细滑的末端刺进了并没有完全愈合上的伤口。

触手达到了它的目的，在伤口内释放出了一种特殊的信息素，可以提升任何生物体内血液的含量。虽然同为魔树，但是它与Qliphoth并不相同，与其榨干目标的所有血液，它更乐于给予受害者更快乐的体验，让受害者在快乐中走向死亡的末路。

尼禄被触手所释放出来的信息素所控制，浑身燥热了起来，明明处在睡梦之中，右手却自然地摸进裤子里。伴随着心跳声的提速，魔树知道自己释放的信息素已经影响了目标，便大胆了起来，更多的触手从本体内窜出，快速而温柔地缠住受害者，许多细小的末端从伤口刺了进去，小口小口吸食着血液。

血液中的能量加上隐藏的恶魔之力，让魔树以非正常的速度抽芽生长，逐渐得场面变得越发不可收拾。魔树在吸取尼禄血液的同时，作为交换，让他的身体越发得敏感，思绪往欲望的深渊下坠。随着吸收的血液越多，魔树越来越强壮，长出的藤蔓充斥在整个房间内，昏睡中的尼禄被更多的树枝包裹在其中，形成了一个密闭的空间。

魔树确认受害者没有任何反抗，于是更加肆无忌惮地用触手拆开和融化尼禄的衣物，却又如同在开启一个心爱的礼物似的小心。尼禄的肉体在高浓度的信息素刺激之下，整个身体敏感到只要有物体轻触，都能给他带去非一般的快感。

随着衣物被触手腐蚀，裸露出更多的肌肤，触手们并没有控制住尼禄的右手，甚至配合着手的动作，分化出更为黏腻的触手，整个包裹住尼禄的阴茎，让它仿佛置入了某种温暖的环境。一时间密闭的环境中，充满了尼禄细微的呻吟声，诱惑着魔树更进一步地侵略。

一些较粗的触手慢慢攀上尼禄的胸膛，灵活的末端缠绕上因情欲而挺立的乳首，略尖的顶端刺弄着敏感的乳尖，强烈的快感让尼禄不由自主地扭动着腰身，胯部抬高的趋势，预告着即将到来的高潮，然而魔树并不打算让受害者那么快到达肉体快感的顶端。

一根更为幼小的触手，顺着龟头顶端的尿道口小心翼翼地探进去，格外仔细地抵挡在精索口和尿道之间，积聚而成的精液无法顺利的灌进尿道。尼禄不舒服地挣扎，下一秒随着阴茎上的触手猛地收紧，尼禄的腰部一软。尼禄即使肉体上没有达到高潮，但是精神上却意外地到达了顶端。

为了榨取到比血液更珍贵的东西，魔树一改之前想要吸收干净血液的冲动，反而更加卖力地伺候起了受害者。有着和人类手指粗细的触手，从一旁的树枝中伸出，顶端分泌着湿滑的液体，那些黏糊的触手顺着尼禄的脖子一路向下摸去，湿滑的触感让尼禄喘着粗气呻吟着。触手缓慢地移动到尼禄紧俏的臀肉之上，移开的同时狠狠拍了下去，就像是在测试尼禄肌肉的弹性。

尼禄被信息素控制得完全不知道何谓疼痛，只有一种难以描述的快感随着拍打的行为穿梭在肉体内。随着又一波快感的累积，尼禄的意识察觉到事情并没有那么简单，但是精神却控制不了肉体，让他无法睁开双眼。湿滑的触手滑进了臀瓣之间，湿漉漉的顶端触碰着收缩的穴口，触手顶端喷射出一股液体，淋湿了干燥的环状肌肉表面。

液体内含有大量的催情物质，顺着收缩的肌肉，慢慢渗透进肠道内，从肠壁吸收的物质，更快地影响到了尼禄的神经丛。尼禄被药物支配着，愈发不能控制住身体的主动权，只能顺着欲望在意识的海洋里飘荡着。

更多的黏液从触手内流出，灌进不止何时被扒开的穴口，里面稚嫩的肠膜正蠕动吸收着外来的液体，过多的催情信息素，让尼禄的精神再一次紧迫地到达高潮边界。然而这一次玩够得了魔树，快速地将埋在尼禄尿道内的触手快速拔出，火辣而刺激的感受，让尼禄的精液随着触手的离去喷射而出。

大量带着魔力的精液被魔树吸收殆尽，魔树发出诡异的紫色光芒。这时，一条更粗的触手猛地窜出，狠狠地贯穿了尼禄的后穴口，一下子钻进了普通阴茎无法抵达的深度，粗壮的顶端凶猛地划过尼禄体内的敏感处，强烈的快感冲击，让尼禄仿佛是离开水的鱼，大口呼吸着空气。同时，又有一条触手飞快地插进尼禄的口中，探进他的喉咙内，贯穿进胃部，顿时释放出大量甜腻的液体，顿时尼禄的腹部鼓胀了起来。

大量的魔液被尼禄吸收，体内的魔力暴涨，原本短寸的头发，在过量的魔力补充之下，疯狂的生长，瞬间长成了如同魔人化的长度。更多的触手借机缠住尼禄的头发，拉扯着，强迫他抬起下巴，让更多的触手可以从他的口腔钻入的他的胃部，注射入更多的能量。

后穴内的触手则不停地撞击着尼禄体内的敏感点，不间断得强烈快感，无时无刻不再催熟着这颗诱人的果子。在尼禄临近爆发点的时候，又故意不让他射出来，强制地将触手抵在龟头上，大量的精液囤积在尿道内，充实的痛苦，让尼禄皱着眉头，脸上的神色却是高潮时的红润。

仿佛是喂饱了受害者，触手给与了尼禄最致命的快感，那些钻入胃部的触手同一时间离开，被撑开的口腔一时半会儿根本不能闭上，那些来不及被吸收的液体，混合着尼禄的口水，从嘴角滴落，头发被触手紧紧缠住，双腿被迫大大地分开，更多的触手进出于尼禄的后穴。强烈的快感引得尼禄除了呻吟做不出其他反应。

一次又一次的高潮，让尼禄精疲力尽，几乎抬不起自己的手脚，酸软的腰身在触手的支配之下，只能用后穴承受着过量的性快感。咿呀的呻吟声被完美的包裹在有魔树制造出的密闭空间内，空气中弥漫的气息也被牢牢地封死在其中。魔树打算作出最后的准备，让受害者在快乐中失去生命。

然而，就在魔树打算将所有的触手插进尼禄体内的瞬间，一把巨剑从窗外直接插进房间内，原本还很嚣张的魔树，瞬间枯萎了一半。本被触手控制住的尼禄，在触手快速枯萎的阶段，从空中跌落到了床上，从没有合上的双唇内发出了痛苦的呻吟，却始终都没有睁开双眼。

一位身着很红色风衣的男人蹲在窗口，看着枯萎的魔树，嘴角微微上扬。一个华丽地翻身跳跃过后，男子坐到尼禄的床边，将插进地板里的巨剑拔了出来，下一秒巨剑化作一团光影进入了男人体内。

男人看着尼禄身上的痕迹和湿漉漉的摸样，刚准备伸手去拨弄对方垂在脸上的头发，另一把闪着蓝色光芒的刀从窗外射入，擦着男人的脸颊刺进了他身后的墙内。男人抬头一看，一位有着和他一模一样面目却身穿蓝色风衣的男人，正坐在窗口对着他微笑。

—THE END—


End file.
